Rendirme aún no
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Perder jamás a sido para el una opción, y rendirse mucho menos.


_Nota de autor: hola a todos, ¿como les va? Bien, este pequeña_ _ **viñeta**_ _va dedicado para uno de mis personajes favoritos de este anime: Kamishiro Ryoga, también conocido como: Shark o Nash, espero que les guste._

 _Decleimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zaxal no me pertenece, sola la histori. escrita aquí._

 _Aviso: disculpen que el texto este pegado, dado a estar subiéndolo en una tablet, se es difícil poder ponerlo bien._

 **Rendirse aun no.**

Acaso podía sentir mas dolor del que ya había sufrido, al ver morir a

los seres que el mas estimaba y amaba, aquellos que le tendieron la

mano, que lo ayudaron sin pedir algo a cambio; un sufrimiento que le

inquietaba el corazón, sintiendo que se lo estrujaban con todas las

fuerzas, su pecho con un fuerte dolor como si tuviese una gran caja

de metal sobre el, asfixiandólo lentamente, su mente torturandolo

poco a poco con escenas de las muertes de sus seres mas queridos.

¿Y ahora? ¿Que seguía? No tenia respuesta, no sabia que hacer,

como si fuese un pequeño niño sin su madre perdido en un lugar; su

cuerpo temblaba, no salía palabra alguna de su boca y su respiración

siendo cada vez mas lente, casi faltandole el aire.

Como podría vivir así, con la conciencia atormentandolo a cada

segundo que pasa, cada minuto que avanzaba, cada hora que se

volvía una eternidad.

Como si la vida le jugara una broma, un juego en el cual no se reía,

no había sonrisas o alegría, solo sufrímiento, dolor, melancolía; un

silencio sepulcral con el que sus fuertes pero leves latidos llegaban a

sus oídos, pero nada mas.

El dolor era mas fuerte en su interior que exterior, queriendo

arrancarlo con sus propias manos, quitarse la piel y despojar todo

dolor de el, cada centímetro de sufrimiento; una gota cayo al suelo

llamando su atención, como si la hubiera escuchado caer, tan rojo

como el rubí, como una rosa, un color excitante pero a la vez un

infierno.

Otra gota cayo a donde la misma, causando una leve ola, ¿de donde

salíron? Su interrogante fue contestada al sentir que algo frío

resbalaba por su nariz, indice y corazón de su mano derecha tocaron

su rostro exactamente en el lugar; eran sus lágrimas, frías como su

corazón, tan rojas como su ira y resonantes como su furia, estaba

llorando, eran sus duros sentimientos.

Oh como deseaba poder acabar con esa tortura, con esa maldición

que lo consumía lentamente, como un postre siendo saboreado,

disfrutado a su tiempo, despacio, sintiendo cada sabor y textura; el

era un postre uníco, apetitoso y deseable, un alimento sin igual, con

ingredientes especiales, con un sabor irrepetible.

Su garganta seca, sus respiraciónes cada vez mas lentas, ¿así se

sentía la muerte? Se preguntaba cayendo sobre sus rodillas, ¿así

termina y empieza? La presión en su pecho crecía mas, cada vez mas

dolorosa, apuñalante, una verdadera agonía; su respiración ya era

nula, no podía enviar aire a sus pulmones, asfixiandolo, su boca seca

cual desierto.

Cayo por completo al suelo, frío y duro piso sobre sus lágrimas; una

tortura lenta, un acorralamiento sin salida, ¿en verdad acabaría así?

Solo como pedía y estaba en vida; su mirada fija a un punto

cualquiera en ese solitario lugar, su sepulcro, su vista se iba

perdiendo, haciéndose mas borrosa a cada segundo, ahí terminaba

su linea, su tiempo.

—Levantate —escucho débilmente, ¿su imaginación aun le jugaba

bromas.

—Ryoga, tu puedes, levantate —esta vez era una voz suave.

—R-Rio... —dijo con dificultad, alzando un poco la cabeza y entre abrir

sus ojos.

—Vamos amigo, no te rindas —animo la tercera voz masculina.

Su vista borrosa divisó tres figuras, frente de el a distancia ¿Ya

estaba muerto?

—Hermano, confió en ti —su hermana, Rio, se puso inlcinada frente a

el, removiendo un mechon de cabello del rostro de su mayor —no te

rindas ahora —.

—Nash, debes seguir hasta el fin, no te dejes caer —Durbe en su forma

humana, a lado de Rio, extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aun guardaba, se alzó recargando su peso

en sus manos y rodillas, para después tomar la mano de Durbe y

ponerse en pie, tambaleandose un poco; sus piernas debilitadas a

duras penas soportaban su peso.

—¡Oye! —escucho un grito tras de el, una voz que lo hizo caer en ira,

pero después ser un amigo mas, sonriendolé —vas a huir como los

cobardes —.

¿Cobarde? Solo había una persona que le dijo así —Fō —susurro

gruñendo.

Escucho su estrepitosa risa, para luego recibir una carta lanzada

hacia el por IV.

—No te atrevas a perder —amenazó Thomas sonriendo burlonamente —te espero en el infierno —.

Dicho esto, las tres figuras se desvanecieron en el aire, para luego

penetrar su cuerpo, dándole fuerzas, energía, un motivo para seguir.

—Aun no... —se dijo a si mismo empuñando, escuchando a lo lejos la

voz de Astral y Yuma llamarle.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ambos duelistas lo veían preocupado.

—Nash, ¿estas bien? Responde —pedía Yuma.

—Yuma... —susurro para luego levantarse.

—Tenemos que acabar con este duelo —dijo Astral serio.

Poniéndose en pie con algo de ayuda de Yuma; era su turno, no

podía fallar, no era una opción perder.

Poso sus dedos en su deck, y deslizó con fuerza a fuera, dando un

giro y salto —¡Robo! —grito mientras se movía y caía en sus pies.


End file.
